Always You and I - songfic
by Gato9
Summary: Yes this is a songfic! The song is by 98 Degrees! And it's Takari! AGAIN! lol! R&R please!!! Davis just dumped Kari *shivers* don't know y I put them together in the first place. TK comforts her and like well. You know, they start to talk and TK well. FIN


Always You and I  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: *sighs* Do I -really- have to go through with this? *hears people screaming* okay okay! Digimon does not belong to me!!!! HAPPY NOW!?!?!??! *hears more screaming* Okay okay!!!! It belongs to Fox and Saban!!! Now let me start my fic!! *ducks a tomatoe* Okay! The song does not belong to me either OKAY!? *ducks another tomatoe* OKAY!!! It belongs to 98 Degrees! Happy now!? *hears aproving claps* Okay! Now on to my fic! *shoots them a glare* And NO MORE interuptions!  
  
*wipes forehead* man those people are crazy!! Okay!!! My songfic!!!! Hehehe, It's a Takari! I don't know what's wrong with me lately okay? ALL my songfics have been Takari! lol! Well, just the normal fic, well not really.... Davis just broke up with Kari. *gasps* I know! I can't beleive I even -made- them a couple in the first place! AH!!! Anywayz, me REALLY hyper rite now. This is why you SHOULDN'T write when ur SUPER hyper! lol lol! Forgive me if this sux. R&R please!!! I'm sorry if it's a bit weird okay? I'm trying a different style this time! lol.   
  
  
~*!Always You and I!*~  
  
  
Kari slumped against the bathroom wall and sobbed. Why had Davis done it? Why!? They were just so happy... Davis didn't have the right to just come up to her and... Another sob cut her off. "Kari! Kari open up!!!" she heard TK yell from the other side. "Why do you want to come into the girls bathroom?" she asked angrily. "Come on Kari!" Kari reluctantly let the door swing open and TK cautiously stepped inside.   
  
  
~It's so hard to say~  
~How our love could end this way~  
  
  
"Kari what's wrong?" TK asked, his eyes pooling in concern. TK knelt down so they were face to face. Suddenly, Kari flung herself into TK's warm embrace and she cried freely. Sobs hicupped from her throat and escaped from her lips. "It's Davis, TK... How could he?" Kari cried raising her face from his tear-soaked shirt. "Davis? What's the news now? What did that bastard do to you?" TK asked angrily, anger taking the place of concern. "TK don't get mad... It was my fault in the first place to mess with him." "No it wasn't, Kari. Davis is a player," TK conmforted. "So what happened?" "Davis... Davis just..." Kari heard a sob escape from her lips again, "He dumped me!" she cried, burying her face in his shirt again.  
  
  
~The one that use to care for you~  
~Just turns and walks away~  
  
  
"That arogant jerk," TK muttered. "Don't worry Kari... It'll all turn out fine..." TK coaxed. Kari lifted her tear-stained face and asked, "Will it really TK? Will it?" "Of course it will," TK said brushing away tears. Kari smiled weakly and rested her head on TK's chest. "Thanks TK. Your always such a great friend.  
  
  
~It's so hard to find~  
~To leave the pain behind~  
  
  
"But why won't it just go away TK? Why does it keep nagging in my mind? Why do I miss him so much!?" TK looked down at Kari and said, "It takes time Kari. It takes time for the wound to heal and the pain to go away." "How do you know all of this?" Kari asked. "I...." TK stopped and turned away to avoid her gaze. "I had the same experience..." TK whispered.   
  
  
~All the things your looking for~  
~Your heart can't seem to find~  
  
  
TK smiled down at her with a faint saddness left in his eyes. Why couldn't she feel the same way? TK asked himself looking at her gentle face. The sadness was just lifting from her eyes when - "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Kari and TK's home room teacher screamed. "I uh..." Kari stuttered looking around as if trying to find an escape route. "Well.." TK started thinking up an excuse that his brother would have used. "I uh.. Was umm.. Walking down the uh.. Hall, when I like heard uh... Kari screaming?" Umfortuantly, the teacher didn't seem to be buying this. "Well, it sounded as if she was having trouble or something like that so I uh... Headed towards her voice. When I came to uh.. the washroom... I uh... asked Kari if she was alright. She said that she was uh.. Stuck in the uh.. washroom. So I helped her out here." TK sighed in releif when the teacher's eyes narrowed but nodded. TK grabbed Kari's hand and basically dragged her out.   
  
  
~I'll be the energy you need~  
~I'll give the strength that you need~  
  
  
TK walked towards the park and Kari followed. "TK?" "Yeah?" TK asked turning around. "What did you mean by you had the same experience?" How could he tell her? "I uh... Well... I liked this girl and well... This guy took her away from me," TK finished that by looking away from her and towards the swings. "Hey, do you want to swing?" "Uh.. No thanks TK." Kari grabbed TK's wrist and dragged him to a bench. "What do you mean by that?" she whispered. "Uh... It's kinda personal Kari," TK said tugging at the collar of his shirt. Kari looked disapointed that he wouldn't tell her. TK was screaming inside to forgive him. Yet, nothing would come out of his mouth. "Kari.." he began slowly trying not to break down, "Kari that girl it was... It was you."  
  
  
~I'll be the light in your eyes~  
~When hope becomes hard to see~  
  
  
"TK..." she whispered. "Look Kari, I don't want to hurt you. I didn't mean it to come out just now..." TK whispered. "I-It's okay TK..." "Kari?" "Yeah?" "Are we still friends?" TK asked though it ripped his heart apart to say it. "I guess so... Unless you want to be... Want to be something more," Kari said sliding closer to him. Slowly, her fingers and his entwined and TK smiled.  
  
  
~I'll be our shining star~  
~To guide you wherever you are~  
  
  
"Of course Kari.. God, I've been waiting for this day to happen for years now." Kari smiled gently and rested her head on his shoulder. "TK? Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure." "You won't leave me will you...?"  
  
  
~And I promise that I'll be by your side~  
~Always you and I~  
  
  
TK lifted her chin so they were facing each other eye to eye. "Of course not Kari. I will never leave you. I'll be by your side. If you leave me, I'll still forgive you for that. I'll love you until the day I die," TK vowed. "Thank you TK... Thanks for being my friend..." "You and me Kari. You can do anything that you want. But that won't be without me."  
  
  
~Though you might have known~  
~Without a love to call your own~  
  
  
Kari smiled gratefully. That saying really does work. You lose some, you win some. But TK? He was defniatly true to his word. Nothing could break the bond he had just created.  
  
  
~I'll always be right there for you~  
~To help you carry on~  
  
  
TK lifted her face again. "You know I'll always be there for you Kari." Kari slowly searched his eyes. Something she should have done with Davis a long time ago. TK was defniatly being sincer. TK had always helped her when she was down. How many times were that? Everytime she came to him, he'll hug her and comfort her. He'll help her see that there really was reasons why she was here. Existing on earth right this moment. And it had worked again. It had helped her over Davis.  
  
  
~A heart that's always true~  
~Girl I'm giving mine to you~  
  
  
TK caressed Kari's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Kari... Take care of this." TK slipped his hand into Kari's and she stared at it confused. "You didn't give me anything TK." "Yes I did. Look." Suddenly, a flash of gold apeared at Kari's chest and she almost fell off the bench, but TK caught her. It was the sign of hope. "TK..." she whispered, "Look." Kari pointed at TK's chest and the sign of light shone brightly with a pink radience.   
  
  
~And everything you ever need~  
~I promise I will do~  
  
  
Kari and TK stared at each other for a while before Kari whispered, "What does this mean?" "I uh..." TK said, his brow furrowing in thought. "I actually don't know, Kari." "Is it... Could it be a sign of trust?" Kari asked wrinkling her nose in confusion. "You know you look really cute that way," TK couldn't help but say. "Yes and you do too!" Kari giggled.   
  
  
~I'll be the energy you need~  
~I'll give the strength that you need~  
~I'll be the light in your eyes~  
~When hope becomes hard to see~  
  
  
"You know what? I promise you that I'll always be there for you, Kari." "And I promise that I'll always be there for you two." TK and Kari smiled at each other and then, they kissed. After they pulled apart, the signs of Light and Hope began to shine a dazzling goldish-pink. A split second after, the signs disapeared.   
  
  
~I'll be your shining star~  
~To guide you wherever you are~  
~And I promise that I'll be by your side~  
~Always you and I~  
  
  
"Wow..." Kari breathed. "That was amazing," TK said looking down at his own chest. "What was that?" he asked. "I have no clue TK. I'm just glad it's gone before it' starts to attract people. TK smiled weakly, "Yeah... Me too."  
  
  
~Girl I know you know the sounds~  
~I will be right there for you~  
~A hand to hold~  
~A heart to see you through~  
  
  
Kari and TK entwined their fingers together and they smiled. Then TK's turned into a worried expression and he let go of her hand for a while. "What do you want Davis? You cause enough damage." TK hollered over her shoulder. Kari whirled around and she scowled. "TK's right Davis. Much help you were when you mercilessly dumped me! Then you just left me there to wallow in my own misery!" Kari screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
  
~Cause each and every night, I'll make it right~  
~Life feels so wrong~  
~Because in my arms is where you belong!~  
  
  
"Kari.. I want to say I'm sorry." "Is that all!?" Kari shreiked. "Kari.." TK whispered. Kari felt his arms wrap around her waist and she tilted her head back to rest on his chest. "Oh... So I see you two are together now," Davis snarled. "Yea we are. You got a problem with that?" TK taunted. "Your asking for it Takaishi." "You hurt Kari enough Davis. Now scram. I don't want I fight." "I loved Kari ever since we met! I'm not giving her up this easily." "Davis stop it! Your going to end up wallowing in a black tunnel and this time no ones going to pull you out!"   
  
  
~I'll be the energy you need~  
~I'll give the strength that you need~  
~I'll be the light in your eyes~  
~When hope becomes hard to see~  
  
  
Fury left Davis' eyes and sorrow replaced it. "I'm sorry Kari. Sorry for being such a jerk. I just want you to be happy," Davis cast a glance at TK and lowered it before he whispered, "Treat her right TK. Don't make me go after you."  
  
  
~I'll be your shining star~  
~To guide you wherever you are~  
~And I promise that I'll be by your side~  
~Always you and I~  
  
  
Kari watched Davis leave feeling a pang of sadness. They had been so harsh on him. TK pulled her closer. "Maybe Davis is right. I better treat you right unless I want Davis to beat me into ablivion," TK joked quietly. Kari turned around. "TK. Our promises remember? Let's seal it with a kiss." Kari hugged TK around the neck and pushed up so they're noses were almost touching. Kari and TK smiled before they kissed each other for 2 minutes. Promises are not made to be broken.   
  
~|~|~~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~  
  
*sighs and rubs fingers* owie... Oh well! So what do you think? *frowns* I don't really like this ending. Nope nope, not at all. Sorry about the Davis bashing. PLEASE don't flame me!!! LOL! Go ahead, but it'll be a waste of a split second of your life. I'll just laugh my head off at how pathetically STUPID u r! So haha! lol. Reveiw PLEASE! Thx for the support and sayanora!!! 


End file.
